Falling Down
by 22Fahrenheit
Summary: [AU] Nadie está a salvo de los monstruos dentro de su cabeza. Es algo que aprendió de su mejor amiga, que aunque todo por fuera esté bien y luzca perfecto, tu mente puede estar tan oculta en las sombras, que te es imposible huir, aún forzada a acudir a terapias, le costará más de lo que pensó admitir, que los monstruos dentro de su mente, pueden reclamar todo a su alrededor.
1. Doce Semanas

**Disclaimers:** Los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling y son utilizados sin intención de lucro.

 **Advertencia:** La historia contiene temas de adultos como vocabulario explicito, problemas psicológicos, escenas de sexo un poco explicito.

¡Hola! Bueno, tenía ganas de hacer una historia así, aclaro que los personajes no mantienen su esencia original de Harry Potter, será una historia un poco inestable a causa de los personajes, no sé que tan aceptadas/criticadas son las historias así en el fandom, sólo pido que si tienes una opinión discrepante con los temas que se manejarán a lo largo de la historia, la dirijas con respeto. Muchas gracias.

* * *

El hombre observó por el espejo a la chica que iba en la parte trasera, tenía los ojos cerrados, con los audífonos colocados, no movía los labios como siempre lo hacía, pero no la culpaba, había estado teniendo un mal momento, que para su gusto, se había estado haciendo cada vez más grande. Pero no podía decirle nada, nunca había pasado una situación como la que estaba pasando.

—Puedes dejar de verme en el momento que quieras –musitó un poco enfadada.

—No sabía que notaras que te estaba observando –se defendió.

—Papá –se burló y abrió los ojos para verlo directamente –ha sido un verdadero golpe de suerte que no nos accidentáramos, estás tan distraído, que incluso con los ojos cerrados y con mis audífonos lo noté.

—Estoy preocupado por ti, Ginevra, eso es todo.

—No deberías preocuparte por mí, estoy más que bien, en serio.

—Hace ya un mes, querida.

—Papá, sólo quiero que me dejes en paz, si es mucho pedirte, sólo dímelo.

—Es mucho lo que pides ¿quieres que deje de preocuparme por ti?

—Sí, eso mismo quiero, antes no estabas sobre mí como una molestia, me dabas mi espacio, confiabas en mí –se detuvo y negó –es eso, has dejado de confiar en mí ¿no?

—No, no he dejado de hacerlo.

—Pues es muy raro –se quitó el cinturón de seguridad –porque antes podía ir y regresar de la escuela sin necesidad de que fueras por mí.

—Antes las cosas eran diferentes –observó al frente –iré por algo de beber ¿quieres algo?

—Que me dejes en paz, y dejes de tratarme como si tuviese cinco años –se cruzó de brazos.

—De acuerdo.

La pelirroja observó a través de la ventana del automóvil, su padre jamás había sido tan insoportable, por el contrario, todo el mundo los veía como una buena familia, pobre, pero unida y toda esa clase de idioteces, lo cierto es que no lo eran, no eran mejores que los demás, ni en el tema de unión familiar, su madre quería más al mejor amigo de su hijo, que a su propio hijo. Eso era enfermo, hablaba de tres de sus hijos generalizando a _toda_ la familia, cuando en realidad eran siete malditos hijos. No tres.

El hombre volvió al automóvil unos minutos después, le pasó una botella de agua fría, no agradeció, sólo la tomó y volvió a colocarse el maldito cinturón.

—Tu profesor me ha dicho que has bajado tu rendimiento.

—Sí, es muy pronto para saberlo, volví hace dos días ¿no?

—Siempre hacías tus deberes.

—Sí, lo sé, yo los hacía, no es como si tú los hicieras por mí, o si quiera los revisaras después del trabajo.

—Deja de comportarte como Ronald –pidió el hombre.

— ¿Comportarme como él? ¿Acaso sabes cómo se comporta mi hermano? –se burló.

—Ginevra –esta vez usó un tono más severo.

—Mi hermano es un patético estudiante, papá, lo único bueno que ha hecho en su vida ha sido ser amigo de Potter, e incluso la chica le prefiere al mejor amigo ¿quién no? Incluso nuestra madre prefiere a Potter.

—Eso no es cierto –gruñó el hombre.

—Sí, es un poco tierno que intentes defender a esa mujer –abrió la botella y bebió para mantener alejada la charla y la llamada de atención.

—No la bebas de un solo trago.

—No pensaba hacerlo –contestó.

Llegaron a casa en silencio, después de un rato de malas contestaciones, Arthur Weasley dejó de intentar tener una conversación normal con su hija menor. Le había dicho a su mujer que dejaran de insistir por tener una hija y no tener más después de Percy, pero su mujer era una necia, nadie podía ganarle en nada, y su hija había heredado más de la testaruda madre que del tranquilo y torpe padre.

 _Ginevra_ subió hasta su habitación color rosa, ni siquiera un rosa decente, sino un rosa chillón, odiaba su casa, quería demoler las paredes de una maldita vez, quería dejar de estar viviendo con sus padres y sus hermanos.

Aventó todo lo referente a la escuela al suelo, se quitó el insoportable uniforme y se vistió con ropa casual, se sentó sobre la cama con unas asquerosas ropas de cama color rosa, sujetó su estúpido e inservible diario y comenzó a hojear, la letra era completamente asquerosa, no podía mejorarla, siempre intentaba escribir normal, pero terminaba por hacer letra irregular, intercalando mayúsculas en mitad de las palabras, o ignorando las mayúsculas al inicio de las oraciones, o después de los puntos. Ya no le importaba nada, él sólo le pedía que escribiera, con o sin importar la redacción, además, algo dentro de ella, seguramente odiaba complicar su trabajo, si no ponía comas, puntos, mayúsculas, y todo eso, un texto desvirtúa completamente su significado, pero si él era tan bueno como siempre presumían, entendería las cosas, así le tomaran más de doce semanas.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió de la nada, haciéndola voltear, su madre entró con una cesta de ropa, era lo único bueno de vivir ahí, su madre hacía lo que se supone una madre haría, mientras ella y sus hermanos se encargaban de hacer idioteces.

—Tu padre me ha dicho que te comportaste como una tonta en el trayecto.

— ¿Qué puedo decir? Me encanta comportarme como una tonta ¿no? –Se burló –iré con esto –señaló el diario.

—No quiero que lo pongas como excusas para hacer tonterías ¿te queda claro?

— ¿Cuándo he hecho tonterías? –sonrió.

—Algo tendrían que tener en común tú y esa chica ¿no?

—Bravo, te habías tardado, así que esa es la razón por la cual mi padre va por mí al colegio ¿no? Eres increíble, deberías adoptarte a los hijos perfectos.

—Tú solías serlo –contestó su madre.

—Solía, no me interesa más, hay cosas más importantes en la vida.

— ¿Cómo qué? –Se burló su madre.

—No lo sé ¿cómo vivir? –se encogió de hombros.

—Te dañaste el cerebro, eso debió ser.

—Deberías ir a besarle los pies a Potter, preguntarle si ya comió, si de casualidad no quiere adoptarte como madre, y darte dinero –sonrió.

Observó a su hermano y a sus amigos sentados en la sala, no dijo nada, pero no desvió la mirada cuando Ron la observó directamente, hacía un mes solían llevarse bien, solían disfrutar engañar a las personas fingiendo ser la familia que todos pensaban que eran, pero ya no más, al menos ella ya no estaba dispuesta a nada.

Entró a la bonita instalación, se sentó en una de las sillas de la sala de espera, había llegado quince minutos antes de su cita, subió los pies y comenzó a escribir en el diario, no le importaba que la secretaria le hubiese dicho miles de veces que bajara los pies, la ignoró.

—Siempre pensé que eras diestra –se burlaron junto a ella.

—Me gusta escribir con ambas manos ¿tiene algo de malo?

—Cuando escribes tan mal con una, sí –le sonrió.

—No me importa, y si eres tan bueno como presumes, a ti tampoco.

—Cierto, es el precio de ser bueno, pasa, Ginevra.

—Yupi –sonrió sin ánimo y observó a la secretaria.

—Ella es la última –informó la mujer.

—Bien, puedes retirarte o esperar a que termine la consulta, como quieras.

—Creo que me iré –observó a Ginevra –nos veremos por la mañana.

Ginevra le sonrió de lado y pasó al consultorio cuando comenzó a tomar las cosas para irse, el hombre cerró la puerta detrás de él y avanzó hasta su silla, situada al otro lado, le quitó el diario y lo colocó frente a él.

—Te ves bastante tranquila –abrió el diario.

—Fue un día tranquilo –se burló y observó alrededor sin prestarle atención.

—Algo me dice que no quieres que te dé de alta ¿es sólo mi imaginación?

—Estoy condenada a doce semanas, avance o no, terminaré con esto –sonrió.

—Así que no planeas cooperar –ella sonrió y lo observó.

—No creo que se pueda cooperar más de lo que ya hice ¿no es así?

—Sabes que no me refiero a eso –se recargó en la silla y dirigió su vista a las anotaciones del día.

—Así que tus padres siguen siendo tus niñeras –pasó a otra hoja –tu maestro de literatura quiere que leas el libro favorito de…

—No dirás su nombre, quedamos en eso –lo interrumpió.

— ¿Por qué era su libro favorito? –quitó la vista del diario.

—Tienes que bromear –sonrió –es un monstruo ¿a quién no le gustan los monstruos?

—Sólo porque es un monstruo era su favorito.

—Le gustaban los monstruos –se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia.

—Pero ese libro en particular ¿por qué?

—Porque Mary Shelley es inglesa –se burló –ella amaba todo lo inglés –lo observó.

—Tu padre me dijo que todos creían que estaban enamoradas.

Ginevra sonrió divertida y lo observó, él tenía la vista en ella, con expresión relajada, como si realmente no le importara un rábano ella o la razón.

—Tengo la ligera sospecha que te importa una mierda todo esto –él sonrió.

—Soy tu doctor –le recordó –me importa.

—Eres mi doctor –se repitió a sí misma con una nota divertida –supongo que lo eres ¿o no? –soltó una risita que lo hizo sonreír también.

— ¿Qué somos si no?

—Eres el adulto aquí, eso mismo quiero que me digas ¿Qué somos si no?

Paciente/doctor –afirmó.

—Es una pena –hizo una mueca triste –creí que éramos amigos.

—No podemos ser amigos, te estoy tratando, Ginevra, aunque te escuche y te aconseje, no somos amigos, soy tu doctor.

—Cierto –se recostó de lado en el diván y se recargó en el dorso de su mano –que deje estar entre mis piernas tampoco significa que follamos –se dejó caer y sonrió divertida –tampoco es muy ético, digo, imagino que una amistad es prohibida, el sexo entre paciente/doctor es algo más prohibido ¿te pueden quitar tu título o algo por eso, no?

—Pueden hacerlo –sonrió divertido –pero quiero que me digas la razón por la que Frankenstein o el moderno Prometeo, era su libro favorito.

—Nunca me lo dijo –se encogió de hombros.

—Te lo diré, Mary Shelley se inspiró para crear esa historia en un viaje a Ginebra.

— ¿En serio? –él sonrió, la pregunta fue por sorpresa.

—En serio.

—Siempre pensé que era por morbo ¿quién lo diría? –Negó –por eso piensas que estábamos enamoradas ¿no? Creí que lo que pasa entre nosotros al final de las sesiones te dejan muy en claro que me gustan los hombres –se burló de él.

—El sexo es tu recompensa cuando te comportas y avanzas en tu recuperación, tu padre piensa que…

—Creí que no podías decirme eso –lo señaló.

—No debería, pero aquí parece que avanzas, pero en tu casa retrocedes al inicio, Ginevra.

—No me interesa comportarme como si fuera una idiota, que no ve lo que pasa en casa, eso es todo.

—Tu padre está realmente preocupado por ti.

— ¿Y mi madre? Ella no ¿cierto?

—No vas a retroceder sólo porque tu madre…

—No me importa mi madre y se le importo o no, lo que me importa es que…

— ¿Qué? –La observó –siempre das la vuelta, nunca me dices cómo te sientes respecto a lo que le ocurrió.

—Porque es mi asunto, no el tuyo.

—Sólo quiero ayudarte, Ginevra.

— ¡Claro que no! –exclamó enfadada y se puso de pie –si quisieras ayudarme en verdad, nunca te habrías acostado conmigo.

—Bueno, eres atractiva –admitió.

—Sí, y eres mayor por quince años –se encogió de hombros –dime ¿te acuestas con todas tus pacientes sólo porque son atractivas?

—Claro que no, he tenido pacientes incluso más atractivas que tú.

—Explícame como te hace sentir eso –él sonrió.

—Quieres cambiar el papel –argumentó.

—Crees que puedes analizarme por esto, pero no, no puedes, la psicología es idiota, generaliza, y nadie es igual, todos somos diferentes, Tom.

* * *

Espero que les gustara el primer capítulo.


	2. Irse de Casa

**Disclaimers:** Los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling y son utilizados sin intención de lucro.

 **Advertencia:** La historia contiene temas de adultos como vocabulario explicito, problemas psicológicos, escenas de sexo un poco explicito.

* * *

Él sonrió, la dejó caminar de un lado a otro, ni siquiera se había detenido a observarla bien, tenía el cabello pelirrojo completamente enmarañado, los shorts que tenía puestos estaban al revés, y su blusa igual, lo único que le faltó era tener las botas puestas al revés, omitió una carcajada y volvió a prestar atención a lo que decía.

—No sé porque ustedes tienen esa manía por generalizarnos a todos, no somos iguales, y eso molesta, no porque unos idiotas cambien de lugar para ¿para qué cambian de lugar?

—Comprensión, te pones en el lugar de la otra persona para poder…

—Ya –lo detuvo –así que según tú y tu psicología, si te pregunto cómo te hizo sentir eso, me estoy poniendo en tu lugar ¿para qué querría saber tu perspectiva? –soltó una carcajada.

—Dímelo tú –sonrió.

—No me importa tu perspectiva, era sólo una broma.

—Te sientes de humor para bromear –garabateó algo en la libreta.

—Los dos sabemos que no apuntas nada realmente.

—Cierto, no anoto nada ¿Qué te preocupa?

—Que mis padres te pagan para una sesión y te dedicas a hacer anagramas con tu nombre –no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

—Hacer anagramas con mi nombre –dejó la libreta en la mesa, sólo que cerrada.

—Te llamarás a ti mismo Voldemort, y serías una especie de villano en un mundo paralelo.

—Posiblemente te haga escribir ficción, si no te ayuda, por lo menos puedes volverte millonaria.

—Eso es mundano –se encogió de hombros –es mejor bofetearlos en la cara.

—Te vestiste muy aprisa hoy ¿no es así? –ella lo observó sobre su hombro, se estaba mordiendo el pulgar.

—En realidad, es un juego.

— ¿De qué trata el juego? –frunció el ceño.

—Haré que lo pongas de forma correcta al final –él sonrió y se acomodó en su asiento –no es necesario, ya vi tu erección desde hace unos minutos –avanzó al otro lado, para ver los reconocimientos que tenía en el librero detrás del escritorio.

—Definitivamente estás de muy buen humor hoy ¿lo notaste?

—Sólo me burlo de ti ¿eso te molesta?

—En realidad no, no me molesta ¿quieres molestarme?

—No, es sólo que hay personas que no soportan que se burlen de ellos, mi hermano Percy, por ejemplo, se fue de casa ¿te lo dijeron mis padres?

—No, no lo mencionaron ¿por qué se fue?

—Por la misma razón por la que me iré yo ¿no es obvio?

—No me habías dicho que querías irte de casa.

—Es un chiste, siempre lo digo ¿Qué no pones atención?

—En este momento en específico, no.

—Eres un pésimo doctor –suspiró –terminó mi sesión, ahora es cuando me dices que quieres que escriba en tu diario –él sonrió y lo sujetó.

—La razón por la que Percy y tú se irán de casa –apuntó algo y lo dejó sobre el escritorio.

—Eso es todo –le sonrió y él asintió.

—Así es, eso es todo.

— ¿Qué tan bien me porté hoy? ¿Tengo mi recompensa?

—Estoy dudando sobre si la mereces –admitió él.

—Va a ser más incómodo para ti salir así que para mí –señaló sus pantalones.

—Podré vivir con ello –admitió.

—Bien –se encogió de hombros –supongo que mañana podré ser la primera después de salir de clases.

—No, será a la misma hora.

— ¿Y si tengo una crisis?

—Estás avisando que tendrás una crisis.

—No, te estoy diciendo que no me portaré bien.

—Deja las botas –le dijo y ella sonrió.

Avanzó hasta él y se subió a su regazo, los labios de Tom se pegaron a la delicada piel del cuello de la chica, mientras sus manos la sujetaban de las caderas.

—No sé qué perversión tengas con las botas –él sonrió.

—Tú eres la paciente, no yo –le recordó.

—En este momento, te recuerdo que ya no eres Tom Riddle, mi doctor.

—Sigo siendo tu doctor –le informó.

—Como sea –movió sus caderas hacia delante y hacia atrás en el regazo del hombre.

Pegó sus caderas a ella, mientras hacía aun lado el alborotado cabello pelirrojo, besó el cuello y se deslizó aún más abajo, volvió de nuevo al cuello, recuperando la proximidad entre sus cuerpos, besó sus labios y se alejó después, arreglándose el traje.

—Siempre es bueno ver como un paciente va mejorando –sonrió.

—Supongo –se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Qué vas a decirle a tus padres respecto a tu ropa?

—Que el doctor Riddle se ha ofrecido a vestirme correctamente –se acercó a él –no antes de acostarse conmigo –sonrió –me cambié la ropa antes de entrar aquí, mis padres no dirán nada, puede estar tranquilo, doctor Riddle.

—No quiero que pierdas de vista esto, Ginevra.

—No voy a enamorarme de ti, ni te haré un escándalo por qué te acuestes conmigo o cuando ya no quieras hacerlo más, a eso te refieres cuando dices que no pierda el punto exacto en el que estoy parada ahora mismo ¿cierto?

—Totalmente.

—Iré a casa.

—Sabes la hora para mañana ¿no es cierto?

—Siempre ha sido la última consulta de tu día, para poder follarme después, lo sé, no lo olvido.

—Buena chica –la besó y abrió la puerta.

Ginevra salió del lugar, ni siquiera le importó que estuviese lloviendo, mientras Riddle corrió cubriéndose de la lluvia hasta su auto, ella avanzó lentamente, no sabía si las gotas de lluvia estaban tibias o era ella, tampoco le importaba, le gustaba esa sensación que le dejaba después del sexo con Tom Riddle, la despejaba, no sabía si se sentía tranquila o simplemente se bloqueaba, pero se sentía de alguna forma, liberada de todo lo que la perseguía, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Arrojó las llaves a la mesa y subió a su habitación para cambiarse, tomó una ducha, así evitaría un poco el resfriado, se preparó un té y se sentó sobre el sofá observando por la ventana.

— ¿Qué tal la sesión de hoy? –preguntó su hermano Ron.

—Como todas –contestó de forma grosera.

—Solíamos llevarnos bien, no puedo creer que eso quedara en el pasado.

—Hay muchas cosas en el pasado, es mejor fijar la vista al frente, y seguir, Ronald, deberías hacer eso, y aceptar que Hermione y Harry están pasándola mejor cuando se van, tal vez en un hostal barato en este mismo momento.

—Eres una idiota –frunció el ceño.

—No más que tú.

—Yo no soy el de la amiga muerta –se burló y se puso de pie.

— ¡Pues justo ahora también puedo ser la del hermano muerto! –le brincó encima, tomándolo desprevenido, tal vez había tenido la ventaja un momento, pero él era jugador de futbol, sabía ser ágil y fuerte cuando le convenía, así que la sometió fácilmente.

—Ronald, deja a tu hermana –ordenó su madre.

—Ella se ha puesto así por nada –la soltó bruscamente.

— ¿Por nada? Dijiste que no eras el de la amiga muerta –le reprochó.

—Ron, por favor, quedamos que no hablaríamos de ese tema.

—Ella no es una persona normal, las personas normales simplemente siguen adelante, lo superan.

—Te importa una mierda si lo supero o no ¿Qué vas a saber tú, de perder a alguien? –bramó.

—Mis amigos son personas normales –se regodeó –no como los tuyos.

—Tan normales que te ignoran, eres tan bueno como yo, Ronald, mi madre prefiere a Potter, incluso deseaba que fueras una mujer, así, o menos querido –se burló –deberíamos saltar juntos la cuerda ¿no crees?

—Eres una demente –la empujó y subió directo a su habitación.

—Tampoco tienes que hablarle así –la regañó su madre.

—Estamos con la verdad, de eso trató mi sesión –mintió y subió también.

La cena la dejó casi completa, había conseguido que Riddle accediera a que sus padres la dejaran cenar sola en su habitación, acostarse con el terapeuta a veces tenía sus ventajas, pensó ella.

—Mañana iré a hablar con él –soltó el señor Weasley.

—Está más agresiva, no puedo creer que le dijera eso a Ronald –se quejó la mujer.

—Lo sé, creo que deberíamos buscar a otro doctor que la ayude.

—Tienes que bromear, Arthur, nos dijeron que él era el mejor, tal vez el problema sea ella.

—Ella no es el problema –golpeó enfadado la mesa –somos nosotros, que ni siquiera somos buenos para ayudarle a sentirse mejor.

—Sentirse mejor, ni siquiera sabemos cómo se siente, cuando alguien toca el tema, se vuelve inestable, creo que deberíamos encerrarla en un loquero.

—Ginevra va a quedarse en casa, fuiste tú, quien quería una hija no es así, bien, ahora que la tenemos, la cuidaremos, como lo hicimos con nuestros otros hijos.

—Ninguno de ellos nos ha dado problemas, no como ella.

—No voy a reprocharle nada –soltó el señor Weasley –ella ha de tener también su lista de reproches, y sólo hasta ahora los ha estado dejando salir, y si eso le ayuda a mejorar, dejaré que me los grite en la cara.

—Estás dejando que te chantajee, que es diferente.

—Sea como sea, mañana hablaré con Riddle, y si veo el mismo comportamiento en ella, sin duda buscaré a otro que ayude.

—No puedo creerlo –negó la mujer.

—Pues es mejor que lo creas –soltó el hombre –no voy a darme por vencido con ella como lo hicimos con Percy.

Ginevra regresó a su habitación después de que se escuchó como las patas de la silla se arrastraban por el suelo, significaba que su padre había dado la charla por terminada con su madre.

Observó el techo, no recordaba la última vez que había dejado de limpiar su habitación o dejar que su madre lo hiciera, la araña seguía ocupada tejiendo su telaraña como para preocuparse por la pelirroja sobre la cama que le observaba atenta ¿tal vez le molestara que la observara? Con tantos ojos, era imposible que el arácnido no se hubiese percatado de que era observado, ¿qué pensaría de las cosas que están debajo de su hogar? ¿Las arañas tendrían algún tipo de sentimiento? ¿Sentirían lástima por los humanos?

Suspiró. A veces. Deseaba tanto ser alguien diferente, despertar un día y no ser más Ginevra Weasley, despertar en un país diferente, con un idioma diferente, sobretodo. Ser alguien diferente.

—Ginevra, se te hará tarde para la escuela –la despertó su madre cuando tocó la puerta.

—Ya voy –contestó con voz pastosa y se acomodó.

—Ginevra –la puerta se abrió y la mujer se quedó de pie en el umbral –por Dios ¿Qué hiciste?

—Maté una araña –contestó –y quemé su hogar, no es para tanto.

—Gracias al cielo no incendiaste la casa –suspiró –arréglate para la escuela.

— ¿Eso es todo? –Soltó y abrió un ojo para ver a su madre.

— ¿Todo sobre qué? –frunció el ceño la mujer un poco desconcertada.

—No vas a gritarme, ni te pondrás histérica…

—Ya comprendí que no importa como reaccione contigo, Ginny, siempre será algo malo para ti.

—Alguien maduró de la noche a la mañana –se burló y se sentó sobre la cama –ahora salte, que me voy a desvestir ¿o quieres ver?

—Date prisa –pidió y cerró la puerta.

Bajó las escaleras lentamente, observó a sus hermanos sentados a la mesa, que sólo le dedicaron una mirada y volvieron a sus desayunos, fue hasta el vaso de jugo y se recargó en la silla.

— ¿Dónde está mi padre? –interrogó sin darle mucha importancia.

—Tenía un par de cosas que hacer antes de ir al trabajo, así que ha salido más temprano.

—Ya, así que por fin puedo ir y regresar del colegio yo sola ¿no?

—No tienes tanta suerte por ahora –sonrió su madre –Ron irá contigo.

—Ya –hizo una mueca de fastidio y observó a su hermano, que devoraba el desayuno –me iré adelantando –sonrió y caminó hasta la puerta.

—Ronald –habló su madre, el chico sólo refunfuñó, tomó sus cosas y alcanzó a su hermana.

El trayecto no fue precisamente tranquilo, puesto a que iban en silencio, aun así, ninguno de los dos se sentía tan cómodo acompañando al otro.

—Sobre lo de anoche…

—Dijiste lo que pensaba, deja de joder por todo –frunció el ceño.

—No es eso, Ginevra, no lo estoy diciendo porque esté obligado –suspiró –en realidad ni siquiera me regañaron, la cuestión es… que lo siento, no fue mi intención mencionar eso.

—Todos lamentan mencionarlo, porque me pongo inestable ¿no es así?

—Sí –contestó sin darle importancia –ya nadie sabe cómo vas a reaccionar la mayor parte del tiempo, incluso si te pregunto la hora, es posible que te pongas histérica, Ginny.

—Tal vez siempre lo fui –se burló, su hermano la observó, todo el camino había ido caminando despacio, arrastrando los pies.

—Nadie sabe cómo te sientes, eso crees, no he perdido a ningún amigo, Ginny, pero…

—No –se burló y observó a su hermano –yo no la perdí, así que no vuelvas a decir eso –vociferó enfadada y se alejó rápidamente.

Ron suspiró, contó hasta diez, y la siguió, lo último que quería es que se le perdiera de vista de camino a la escuela y ahora sí, lo regañaran por lo que su hermana, la loca, había hecho.

—&—

Arthur Weasley se detuvo en la elegante sala de espera, observó a la mujer al otro lado del escritorio, que le sonrió educada, pero de manera fría y mecánica, se acercó a ella y aclaró su garganta, para que su voz sonara normal.

—Disculpe ¿el doctor Riddle podría atenderme? –sonrió.

—Está en una cita, y en realidad todo su día está algo saturado, pero… tal vez, después de su última cita él pueda atenderlo ¿es muy urgente?

—Vine a hablar con él, porque es el doctor de mi hija –aclaró.

—Ya, ¿a qué hora es la cita de su hija? Tal vez podría decirle que acorte la sesión para que lo atienda a usted.

— ¿Cree que se niegue a hablar conmigo después de la sesión de mi hija?

—No, no lo creo, él se queda un poco después de su última cita para poner al día los expedientes de sus pacientes, supongo que no tendrá inconveniente.

—Bien, entonces, le pido por favor que no le diga nada, podría comentarle algo a mi hija en la sesión.

—De acuerdo, puede venir unos quince minutos antes de que termine la sesión, lo dejaré pasar.

—Muchas gracias señorita –sonrió y se alejó.

Fue hasta su automóvil, tenía media hora para llegar al trabajo o le iba a ir un poco mal, pero le urgía solucionar el problema que tenían, dijeran lo que dijeran, si Riddle era el mejor en el trabajo, ¿por qué razón su hija no tenía mejoría alguna? Siempre la veía un poco más atrás, a veces avanzaba, y al día siguiente retrocedía incluso un poco más de lo que había avanzado.

—&—

Se sentó junto a la ventana y observó su reflejo por el vidrio, su cabello estaba enmarañado y su aspecto personal era como el de siempre, un desastre, cerró los ojos y suspiró, echaba de menos los viejos tiempos, no sabía si alguna vez había sido realmente feliz, pero creía que cuando se habían hecho las mejores amigas, había conocido un poco la felicidad.

Observó el diario y lo abrió, la letra de Riddle era elegante y bonita, ahora, lo único que tenía que hacer, era hacer que la suya luciera completamente lo contrario a esa bonita caligrafía.

* * *

¡Hola! Les dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero les guste, muchas gracias por sus reviews: **This is Chewbacca, Dellaween, R0llercoster, FuneralColor e Im Unloveable.**


	3. Culpa

**Disclaimers:** Los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling y son utilizados sin intención de lucro.

 **Advertencia:** La historia contiene temas de adultos como vocabulario explicito, problemas psicológicos, escenas de sexo un poco explicito.

* * *

El profesor entró puntual, comenzó a escribir en la pizarra mientras todos los demás ponían atención a lo que estaba explicando, no necesitaba prestar mucha atención para captar las cosas importantes, así que lo que estaba diciendo el profesor, no lo era.

—Señorita Weasley –escuchó la voz pausada de su profesor, pero prefirió ignorarlo –no está apuntando, ni siquiera prestando atención –la reprendió –si sigue con esa actividad que no corresponde a mi clase, tendrá que pasar al frente y leerlo.

La clase se llenó de susurros que intentó acallar el profesor, Ginny levantó la vista, para ver a todos, ya se sentía demasiado jodida como para avergonzarse de lo demás, así que se puso de pie, sujetó el diario y lo colocó cerca para poder leerlo.

—Sigo sin comer desde el infortunio, el estúpido doctor sigue insistiendo que cuando mi ansiedad vuelva, escriba cada cosa que sienta en esos momentos, como si escribir lo espantoso que se vuelve perder a alguien sea de ayuda, no lo es ¿cómo lo sé? Por qué no ha ayudado en nada desde que escribo lo que siento cada que tengo ganas de salir de la clase azotando la puerta, porque nada de lo que el profesor dice, sirve realmente en la vida ¿de qué sirve que te enseñen historia? ¿Para qué me ayudará eso en la vida cotidiana? Deberían enfocarse en los casos prácticos, deberían enseñarte cómo se va desgarrando poco a poco el corazón cuando alguien a quien quieres demasiado para tu propio bien se muere. No. No murió, ella misma, decidió quitarse la vida, deberían enseñarte como superar las jodidas sombras, en lugar de tenerte horas, sentada tratando de aprender historia, que al final del día, no te llevará a nada. ¿Para qué estudiar, si todo dentro de ti está sucio y vacío? Ves una escuela llena de estudiantes riendo. Cuando por dentro. Todos están gritando. No engañan a nadie. Es sólo que todos estamos tratando de lidiar con nuestro propio demonio, que ignoramos a los demás, a nadie le importamos, aunque se sienten frente a nosotros cada noche a la hora de cenar, aunque te pregunten qué tal estuvo tu día, no hay nadie dispuesto a lidiar con demonios que ni siquiera les pertenece.

—&—

El señor Weasley avanzó rápidamente por el corredor directo a la dirección de la escuela, el director había hablado completamente enfadado a su oficina, a decirle que fuera por su hija, no sabía en qué problema se había vuelto a meter.

—Llegó, señor Weasley –se burló su hija desde la silla del director.

— ¿Qué haces ahí? –frunció el ceño.

—Seré la nueva directora –se burló ella.

—No se ha querido quitar de mi silla, y me ha dicho que me acusará por tocarla inapropiadamente –anunció el director desde un rincón en la oficina.

—Está ahí por ser una mala persona –se burló ella.

—Ginevra…

—Arthur –rebatió ella –estoy aquí, porque mi maestro de Historia es un idiota, pensó que me daría pena leer mi diario frente al grupo, salvo que las cosas que leí no le agradaron, porque su materia es muy importante, más que mi salud mental, que según él y cito: _que no volverá, ni volviendo en el tiempo evitando que mi madre me tenga._

— ¿Eso es lo que tienen permitido decir sus profesores a los alumnos? –se giró enfadado el señor Weasley.

—El maestro niega que dijo eso, y sus compañeros han negado que él dijera eso.

—Mire, desde lo que pasó con…

—No digas su nombre –gruñó la pelirroja que había comenzado a girar en la silla.

—Comprendo que mi hija está pasando por un momento difícil que se ha extendido más de la cuenta, pero créame algo, ese evento afectó su delicadeza con las personas, pero no ha disparado una mitomanía en ella, y eso me lo ha dicho su doctor.

— ¿Qué doctor? –inquirió el director burlándose.

—Tom Riddle –contestó.

—Quiero hablar con el doctor personalmente, veré que puedo hacer con su hija y la junta de padres y maestros, porque todos sus maestros han estado levantando quejas por la forma en que su hija se comporta.

—Hable con él –sugirió el señor Weasley –vámonos, Ginny.

—Intentará regañarme –observó al director –pero después sabrá que todo esto, ha sido inútil.

La chica subió a la parte delantera del auto de su padre, sabía que desde lo que había pasado, Riddle le había dicho a su padre que no la dejara viajar en la parte delantera.

—Sabes lo que dijo tu doctor.

—Que se vaya a la mierda mi doctor, ya estoy mejor.

—Dudo que lo estés.

—La familia está bien, papá ¿no es así? No me juzgues por decir que estoy bien, si es lo único que he repetido desde que aprendí a hablar, no intentes que todo el mundo se trague la mentira de que somos la familia perfecta porque mamá crío a un chico sin interés alguno.

—Ella…

—Ella cuidó mejor de él que de sus hijos, más que Ronald –contestó viendo hacia los edificios.

—Aun defiendes a tu hermano, eso es nuevo.

—Mamá no quiso hablar con el director –observó a su padre –pidió que te hablaran a ti.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? –la observó atenta.

—Suspendieron a Ron –contestó haciendo que su padre bufara enfurecido.

—Él sólo tiene la culpa de tener una hermana loca e inestable –suspiró guardando silencio unos minutos –él y Harry estaban en el pasillo cuando se suscitó mi pequeño enfrentamiento con el profesor, él enfureció, lo golpeó.

—Pero…

—No levantó cargos –lo tranquilizó la pelirroja –sigue siendo un mejor hermano de lo que yo soy para él.

—Eres su favorita.

—Claro que no, todos sabemos que su hermano favorito de todos los tiempos es Charlie.

—Es un hombre, no puede ser tan abierto contigo como con él, pero Ron te adora, Ginevra, es sólo que estás demasiado enojada con el mundo como para darte cuenta de ello.

—Ella estaba enamorada de él, pero él nunca tuvo ojos para ella por culpa de Hermione.

—Ginny, así es el amor, sólo duele cuando o es correspondido.

—Ella no me quería ¿cierto?

—Todos queremos de formas diferentes, cariño, muchas veces somos idiotas y no podemos decirlo y no sabemos demostrarlo, pero no significa que no haya cariño, amistad o amor.

—No sirve de nada si no eres capaz de demostrarlo ¿cómo sabrá la otra persona lo que sientes?

—Decir, no es sentir –acarició la mejilla de su hija cuando se detuvo frente a su casa.

—Y sentir muchas veces no es decir ¿cierto? –sonrió sinceramente a su padre.

—Así es, tal vez no te sirva de mucho, pero te quiero, hija, no lo he demostrado, pero quiero que pienses en la posibilidad, de que a pesar de que no seamos la familia que todos piensan, a una forma disfuncional, todos nos queremos.

—Dile eso a mi madre –soltó observando a la mujer pelirroja frente al auto.

—Suspendieron a tu hermano por tu culpa ¿ya estás feliz? –gruñó.

—No, yo ni siquiera le pedí que me defendiera.

—Ya basta mamá –soltó Ron azotando la puerta al salir.

—No, tú estás suspendido ¿cómo voy a calmarme? ¿Para qué te quiero en casa todo el día sin hacer nada sólo estorbando?

—Pues no me tendrás en casa todo el maldito día –bufó y comenzó a alejarse.

Ron ni siquiera volteó cuando su madre comenzó a gritarle que regresara, siguió su camino a algún lugar, Ginny ni siquiera sabía si tenía más amigos aparte de Harry y Hermione, pero tenía que tenerlos ¿no?

—&—

El señor Weasley observó los libros de Riddle cuando entró, se sentó por indicación, y observó al hombre que tenía una sonrisa educada, pero distante y un tanto fría y calculadora.

—Ginevra no me dijo que vendría usted en su lugar.

—Yo le he pedido que se quede en casa.

— ¿Puedo saber la razón? –elevó la ceja.

—Tuvo problemas en la escuela el día de hoy, de nuevo, leyó un fragmento de lo que usted le hace escribir en ese diario, y el profesor…

—Esa no es la razón por la que está aquí ¿cierto?

—No veo mejorías en mi hija, la corte lo recomendó a usted, diciendo que era el mejor para ayudarla a salir de ese estado emocional, pero sólo veo a mi hija hundirse en su propia desesperación y tristeza, creo que terminaré acudiendo a alguien más que esté dispuesto a ayudarle así sea más caro.

—Señor Weasley, tiene que saber algo muy específico en este oficio –entrelazó sus dedos y apoyó las manos frente a él, para que Arthur lo observara –no se puede ayudar a alguien, que en realidad, no quiere ser ayudado. Usted puede ir con quien usted guste, pero mientras Ginevra, se niegue a cooperar, mientras ella se niegue a superar lo que ocurrió tras el suicidio de su amiga, nadie podrá ayudarle.

— ¿Entonces qué haré? ¿Encerrarla en un loquero? –se burló –aun creo que mi hija puede con esto, es sólo que está perdida, no sabe para dónde ir, necesita a alguien que…

—No hay nadie que ayude a su hija, sólo ella puede ayudarse a sí misma, y no quiere, hay algo que le impide avanzar ¿sabe usted qué es? –el señor Weasley negó.

—La culpa –contestó –es la pequeña brecha que ella tiene que cruzar, y no lo hará.

— ¿Por qué razón no la cruzará? –bufó.

—Porque eso implica que alguien la ayude a brincar, señor Weasley, y su hija rechazará cada mano que se le sea ofrecida, admito que no soy de mucha ayuda, pero puedo ayudarle.

— ¿Cómo? Si está diciendo que no es de ayuda.

—Hablaré con el director de la escuela de Ginevra, mañana mismo, por la mañana, no la lleve, pediré que se le interne…

—Ella no…

—Es un tiempo, no es un psiquiátrico, es un centro de ayuda, conozco a alguien ahí que podrá ayudarla mejor que yo, o usted.

—Ella pensará que…

—Ella ya piensa que no les importa, señor Weasley ¿Qué puede perder?

—A mi hija –contestó desconsolado el hombre.

—Usted ya perdió a su hija, señor, la chica que viene todos los días a mi terapia no es su hija, es sólo su cascaron roto y vacío.

— ¿Cómo es esa ayuda? Dice que…

—Van ayudarla con un método eficiente, la persona que lo hará, estaba en una situación un poco peor que la de su hija, señor Weasley, pero se ha recuperado, él sabrá cómo llevar a su hija a ese camino que perdió.

— ¿Él? –indagó sorprendido.

—Él.

Riddle se recargó en el respaldo de su silla y sonrió un poco enfadado, negó y sujetó su teléfono. El tercer timbrazo, fue el efectivo.

—Hola –escuchó la voz gruñona.

—Bella –soltó sin ánimo –quiero que llenes la forma de una nueva interna.

— ¿Nombre?

—Ginevra Molly Weasley, edad: 17 años, Estatura: 1,60m, color de ojos: marrón, color de cabello: pelirrojo, lo demás lo llenaré personalmente mañana que llegue.

—Perfecto, ¿no me dirá quién será su encargado?

—Por supuesto –se golpeó la frente –dime ¿tu sobrino está muy ocupado?

— ¿Mi sobrino? Él no está calificado como encargado.

—Ya lo sé, pero quiero que sea un favor muy especial, el papel dirá que Hoffman, pero quiero que tu sobrino sea quien atienda el caso especialmente.

—No creo que él acepte.

—Me encargaré de eso, sólo quiero que le pidas que esté ahí a las once de la mañana.

—Le diré.

—Eso es todo –colgó.

—&—

Abrió la puerta sin ni siquiera anunciarse, la vista de la chica fue de inmediato a los hombros amplios de su hermano ¿desde cuándo el futbol dejaba esos moretones?

—Así que el de historia si puede defenderse solo –bromeó.

—No sé de qué hablas –gruñó.

—Sólo vengo a agradecerte por lo que hiciste.

—Necesitaba a alguien a quien golpear, así que no te preocupes, aproveché la oportunidad, no quiero que digas que estoy inmiscuyéndome en tus cosas.

—Ron…

—Sé lo que estás haciendo, Ginevra, lo sé, no soy idiota, como todos piensan que soy, sé que Hermione se acuesta con Harry –gruñó furioso –sé que tú estás castigándote por lo que ocurrió, pero no, no es tu culpa, pero no diré nada, porque ya estoy harto, de que me manden a la mierda cada vez que se les antoja.

—Harry no es la gran cosa en la cama –se encogió de hombros Ginny –si está con Hermione no es porque él quiera, ciertamente –se burló.

— ¿De qué hablas? –se giró hasta su hermana.

—Se está vengando de ti.

— ¿De mí? ¿Por qué no te seguiste acostándote con él?

—Él estaba enamorado de ella –se encogió de hombros –y ella de ti, tú jamás le hiciste caso, y él se moría por ella, así que… se está vengando…

—Ginny, yo…

—Papá me lo explicó –lo tranquilizó –y… sé cómo esto te destroza lentamente, Ron –chilló la chica –así que agradezco que ella no te metiera en esta situación, es suficiente conmigo sufriendo por el resto del mundo que no supo quererla ni comprenderla.

—Tienes que dejar que ese doctor te ayude –suplicó el chico –Ginny…

—Eso intento, Ron, pero es como salir de unas arenas movedizas para entrar a otras más difíciles, es como cambiar de nivel a uno más difícil.

—No sólo necesitas intentarlo, tienes que querer salir de eso –sonrió –mientras no quieras, no podrás hacer nada, y creo que la intención de ella, era dejar de sufrir, no mudar su sufrimiento a ti, Ginny.

—Pues si no quería, aun así lo logró –se burló.

—Deberías intentarlo, tú la querías a ella bien ¿Por qué no estar bien por ella?

—Yo no pude ayudarla a estar bien, Ron.

—Ginny, Luna Lovegood tomó su decisión, fue de ella, y de nadie más, no sigas por ese camino, ella no quería ir en ese camino, no sigas sus pasos.

—Te he dicho que no digas su nombre –lo golpeó y él la abrazó.

—Hay veces, que necesitas molestar a la herida, de la misma manera en que ella te molesta, Gin –la estrujó más fuerte –ella decidió, no tú.

— ¿Sabes que es lo peor? –El chico negó –que fue ella la que decidió abandonarme, Ron, no fue la vida quien me la arrebató, no fue una enfermedad, fue ella misma, quien decidió irse.

—Hay personas que prefieren arriesgar todo y quedarse –contestó su hermano –y hay otros, como ella, que prefieren poner fin, antes de que alguien lo haga.

—&—

Ron llevó a Ginny a donde su padre le había ordenado, observaron la magnitud del edificio, se observaron el uno al otro y ella negó.

—Es bueno saber cuándo me aman mis padres –soltó enfadada y entró, seguida de Ron.

Llegaron al jardín, donde la enfermera los guió, ella se retiró, dejándolos rodeados de locos, pensó Ginny, observó a todos lados, muchos hablaban solos, otros se reían de algo.

— ¿Qué hace Malfoy aquí? –inquirió Ron frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Lo conoces? –lo observó su hermana.

—Sí, era mi compañero, pero… un día sólo se esfumó de la escuela.

—Señor Malfoy –habló Riddle, dedicándole una sonrisa misteriosa a Ginny, que sonrió –ella es Ginevra Weasley.

— ¿Y por qué tiene que interesarme? –frunció el ceño observando de uno a otro.

—Serán amigos, de ahora en adelante, al menos en lo que Hoffman diga que está lista para ir a casa, así que espero que sean amables el uno con el otro –sonrió divertido.

* * *

Hola, bueno, paso a dejar otro capítulo, muchas gracias por sus reviews, **Funeralcolor, R0llercoster, Dellaween, Im Unloveable, This is Chewbacca y LadyAnneMarie.**


	4. Malfoy y Asociados

**Disclaimers:** Los personajes son propiedad intelectual de **J.K. Rowling** y son utilizados sin ánimo de lucro alguno.

 **Advertencia:** La historia contiene temas de adultos como vocabulario explicito, problemas psicológicos, escenas de sexo un poco explicito.

* * *

Ron observó a Riddle un poco desconcertado, todos decían que Ron era un inútil, que carecía de chiste, que de los siete hijos del matrimonio Weasley, lo único bueno en él, eran sus amigos, pero la mayoría se equivocaba, podía ser todo eso, pero tenía un buen instinto con las personas, y Riddle no le daba para nada buena espina, tal vez era la forma en la que observaba a su hermana, como si fuera un simple objeto, o el hecho de que quisiera que Malfoy fuera su amigo en esa estadía infernal, no tenía muy claro todo, ya que era la primera vez que lo veía, pero no le agradaba en nada.

—No me interesa ser su amiga –habló Ginny frunciendo el ceño.

—He puesto todo de mi parte –se burló Draco y comenzó a alejarse.

—No hemos terminado aquí, señor Malfoy, así que por favor, vuelva y preséntese con la señorita.

—Soy Draco Malfoy –se llevó la mano derecha al pecho y sonrió con fastidio –no me digas, eres pelirroja, pecosa, y con mala actitud, se supone que tienes que ser una Weasley –se encogió de hombros –pero la mala actitud es algo nuevo ¿no es así?

—Tiene que ser lindo tener tus ojos ¿no es así? –Avanzó hasta él –un comentario más, y no los tendrás –observó a Riddle –no quiero ser su amiga, y lo digo en serio.

—Él podrá mostrarte el lugar, no pido que se hagan íntimos amigos, sólo pido que sea tu guía, en lo que Hoffman aparece –sonrió.

—Bien –contestó poniendo los ojos en blanco la chica.

—De acuerdo, se han presentado, sígame, señor Weasley, necesito hablar un poco con usted.

Draco esperó paciente a que Riddle desapareciera de la vista con el otro pelirrojo y se alejó de ella, no tenía ánimo para hacerla de guía turístico en un maldito acilo mental, no necesitaba denigrarse más, ya era suficiente haber sido parte de ese lugar.

Ginny agradeció cuando lo vio alejarse, no es como si ella le hubiese caído muy bien, y él no le había caído muy bien, se burló, mentía, la actitud de Draco Malfoy en cierto modo le agradó, era de esa clase de personas con actitudes frías y ajenas a los demás, a ella le agradaban ese tipo de personas, Luna solía ser así, no le importaba un pedazo de mierda el resto del mundo, y lo había demostrado cuando decidió quitarse la vida.

Se sentó en una de las mesas que estaban en el patio, se quitó la sudadera que tenía y la playera, había bastante sol, así que podría aprovecharlo un poco, ya que nadie más lo hacía.

—Me estás cubriendo el sol –bufó molesta y se quedó callada cuando vio a Riddle.

—Bien ¿dónde está Malfoy? –frunció el ceño.

—No lo sé, me dejó aquí, así que quise aprovechar un poco el sol –sonrió –a menos que el doctor Riddle quiera hacer algo más entretenido, no veo muchas actividades aquí.

—Hay bastantes –sonrió –pero no me niego a la que tienes en mente, volviendo al tema, Malfoy sólo fue algo que se tiene que hacer, no estás obligada a pasar tiempo con él, y él lo sabe, así que no dejes que te acose diciéndote que tienes o no que hacer ¿bien?

—Completamente claro, supongo que tengo que agradecerlo de alguna forma ¿no es así?

—Ahora no puedo, de todos modos, tienes tu cita a las ocho –observó su reloj.

—La última de todas ¿no es cierto? –sonrió y Riddle devolvió la sonrisa.

—Así es –le guiñó un ojo y se arregló la bata –nos veremos en su cita, señorita Weasley.

—Luces bastante atractivo en tu bata –bromeó y se mordió el labio.

—Me complace parecerte atractivo –negó y se alejó.

Volvió a recostarse, no sabía cuándo comenzaría a llover, y era mejor aprovechar el sol mientras durara, cerró los ojos y perdió la noción completa del tiempo, hasta que alguien volvió a perturbar su calma.

—Bien –se levantó furiosa al ver a Malfoy –Riddle me ha dicho que no tengo que obedecerte en nada, así que…

—Esto no es de Riddle –se burló el rubio –son reglas de la institución, tienes que tener este bonito uniforme.

—Es un pants blanco, una hoodies gris, y tenis –lo observó sarcástica –así que ¿uniformarme con quién? –se burló.

—Con ellos –señaló a algunos de los pacientes que deambulaban por el jardín.

—Es una maldita broma –bufó.

—No lo es, y seré bueno, ayudaré a decirte cuál es tu cuarto, sólo eso, después podrás ignorarme de la misma manera en la que planeo ignorarte a ti, el resto del tiempo.

—Bien, sólo si prometes que dejaras de molestarme.

—No necesito prometerlo, no tengo intención de acercarme a ti, ni para bien, ni para mal, niña.

—Eres un año mayor que yo ¿sabías? No soy tan niña.

—No me importa.

—He tenido sexo –soltó haciéndolo observarla sobre su hombro.

—Tener sexo no te hace una adulta ¿tienes idea de a cuantas niñas raptan a diario por el tráfico sexual? –Negó –y sin duda eso no las vuelve una mujer.

—El sexo te vuelve mujer –se burló.

—El sexo lo único que hace es romper tu himen, si es que tienes al momento de la penetración –gruñó –pero créeme que no te vuelve una mujer.

—Eres virgen ¿cierto? –se burló de él.

—El sexo nunca ha sido mi tema preferido para hablar con una mujer, que claramente está insatisfecha sexualmente.

—Tú no puedes decir eso –bramó.

—Lo digo –sonrió –de no estarlo, serías la maldita mujer más malditamente feliz sobre este maldito mundo –se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que a tu corta edad no se asemeja a lo que tienes en los pantalones ¿no es así? –avanzó un poco más para quedar frente a él y detener su paso –así que imagino que lo que ocultas tras esos pantalones, es bastante grande para satisfacer a una mujer con sólo meterla ¿no?

—Puede ser –sonrió y se acercó a ella, haciéndola retroceder –pero no necesitas uno tan grande, cuando sabes lo que las mujeres quieren –se acercó más a ella –es complicado satisfacer a una mujer, que no sabe ni siquiera lo que quiere.

—Claro que sé lo que quiero –frunció el ceño.

—Supongo que crees saber lo que quieres.

—Por si no lo sabes, con quien estoy, es un verdadero hombre, no que tú, que finges ser un experto en el tema, pero posiblemente tu experiencia se remonte a las películas pornográficas.

— ¿Para qué quiero el porno, si puedo tener a la mujer que quiera? –sonrió.

—Voy a dudar sobre esa afirmación –se regodeó.

—Claro, no te quiero a ti en mi camino, es por eso que aún no estás suplicando porq _ue te la meta._

—Eso jamás pasará –sonrió –no voy a darte el gusto de averiguar qué tan irresistible puedo ser.

—No puedes ser mucho, al no quererme tras de ti.

—No necesito a una loca tras de mi ¿eso te hace enojar? –se burló y la apartó del camino.

—Imbécil.

La dejó pasar a la habitación, ella observó el triste lugar, bueno, en comparación con el que tenía en casa, sin duda extrañaba el rosa chillón, y las cosas de niña recién nacida, esto estaba demasiado etéreo como para gustarle a alguien.

—Bienvenida a tu hogar –soltó él, Ginny se giró, él estaba entretenido observando su reloj, como esperando una mala reacción.

—Se ve bien –se encogió de hombros –si no cuentas que no tiene chiste, y sobre todo, los barrotes en las ventanas, justo como en casa ¿no es así?

—No sé qué clase de zoológico tengas tú –soltó, iba a reclamarle, pero notó que hablaba en serio, él creía tener un zoológico, en lugar de casa.

— ¿Por qué observas es reloj? –interrogó y él la observó.

—Para ver la hora ¿no?

—No lo sé, a menos que no la sepas, tardarías mucho en descubrir qué hora es.

—Como sea –se giró.

—Supongo que ser un poco amable no quita nada ¿no es así?

—Yo no he sido grosero –se defendió.

—Estaba hablando conmigo misma, así que lo has sido, has interrumpido una plática estimulante.

—Creo que estás en el lugar correcto de ser así.

Draco salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta a su espalda, Ginny aprovechó para colocarse el endemoniado _uniforme,_ y salió al patio, no lo encontró por ningún lado, tampoco es como si lo hubiese estado buscando del todo.

No sabía si tenía o no la opción, pero sin duda se quedó en su habitación, sin hacer nada, tumbada en la cama, esperando la hora en la que tuviese su cita con Riddle, a ese paso, era lo único que le gustaba y le entusiasmaba.

—Es hora de comer –dijo una de las enfermeras, le puso mala cara pero aun así, salió.

Se sentó al centro, junto a un montón de personas locas, que ni siquiera se hablaban entre ellas, por el contrario, se reían solas, hablaban solas, y hacían de todo tipo de cosas, pero nunca interactuaban entre ellos.

Frunció el ceño al ver la comida, por lo menos lo de su madre sabía realmente bien y lucía igual, mientras eso… no parecía ni siquiera comestible.

—Es hora de regresar a tu habitación –Ginny levantó la vista hasta la enfermera.

—Aún no termino –contestó.

—La hora de la comida ha terminado, lo siento.

—Bien –aventó la charola haciendo que la enfermera elevara las cejas –es un hombre puré –se encogió de hombros –no luce comestible, y es de puré, porque no puede ser un hombre de nieve ¿cierto?

— ¿Te tomaste tu medicamento ya? –sonrió la mujer.

—Sí, lo hice, no sirve de mucho –se levantó y salió sin esperar a la enfermera.

—&—

Contuvo el aire cuando los labios de Riddle descendieron un poco más debajo de su ombligo, había estado esperando por ese momento, no importaba lo que Malfoy pensara, que estuviese enojada con el mundo, no significaba que Riddle no hiciera bien su trabajo, y no hablaba de ser terapeuta, sino en el término sexual, porque era lo que sin duda le gustaba del día.

Tom Riddle era un hombre atractivo, elegante, educado, y un completo salvaje en el término sexual, dejaba todos sus buenos modales en ese momento, y era bastante bueno que lo hiciera, las cosas funcionaban bastante bien para ellos dos hasta el momento, admitía que iba a extrañar un poco los encuentros sexuales cuando llegara el momento de decirse adiós, pero no es como si no pudiese encontrar a alguien más después.

Se mordió el labio inferior y sus uñas se clavaron en la alfombra cuando comenzó a embestirla fuertemente, él le sonrió y unió sus labios a los de ella un instante, para después alejarse, sus gruñidos eran un poco audibles, comparados con los gemidos de ella, que no se escuchaban del todo, él siempre había pedido discreción en todo eso.

La levantó un poco apresurado, la colocó frente al escritorio y volvió a adentrarse en ella, jaló su cabello de una forma violenta, haciéndola sonreír, la empujó haciendo que sus pechos tocaran el frío vidrio sobre el escritorio, ahogó un chillido a causa del frío.

—Admito que es bueno tenerte aquí –soltó él saliendo por completo de ella.

—Puedo notarlo ¿acaso duermes aquí? –se burló.

—En mi casa, pero paso gran parte de mi tiempo aquí –admitió.

—Sí que eres dedicado ¿qué dice tu esposa?

—Nada que te importe.

—No tienes, lo olvidé –sonrió ella.

—Es mejor no tenerla, así puedo acostarme con quien quiera.

—Tienes razón, es mejor ser libre y no darle cuentas a nadie ¿cierto?

—No te tomes tantas atribuciones, Ginevra –besó su mentón –no puedes acostarte con nadie mientras estés en terapia ¿recuerdas?

—Por supuesto que lo recuerdo –se colocó las pantaletas –tampoco es como si me interese buscarme a otro… por el momento.

—Bien, es bueno que sepas que esto, no durará mucho.

—Lo sé, lo extrañaré, pero no haré drama por ello.

—Es bueno que lo tengas en claro, no tolero que…

—Ya entendí lo del drama desde el momento en que pasó ¿bien? –negó un poco exasperada.

Terminó de vestirse justo a tiempo, porque la puerta se abrió, Ginny frunció el ceño al ver a Draco entrar sin pedir autorización, no es que le molestara su falta de modales, sino que si hubiese entrado así en otro momento, la hubiese visto desnuda.

—Draco –lo reprendió Riddle.

—Hola –dijo la mujer que venía detrás del rubio, era alta, de cabello azabache.

—Bella ¿ocurre algo? –elevó una ceja.

—Sí, creo que tendrá que quedarse un poco más, creo que tenemos un incidente en el ala 15.

—Bien, vamos –salió de la oficina sin decir una sola palabra.

—Trabajas aquí –murmuró Ginny.

—No te molesto, no me molestas ¿algo no te quedó claro? –frunció el ceño.

—Sólo es una simple pregunta, ya sabes, trabajas aquí, si, no, punto.

—No te importa cuál sea la respuesta, supongo ¿no es así?

—Tienes razón, sólo que mi terapia trató de ser…

—Tampoco me importa –se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Te quedarás conmigo? –él volteó a verla y frunció el ceño –hasta que vuelvan, me refiero.

—Esperaré a que Bella regrese –se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Eres así con todo el mundo? –indagó.

—Contesta algo, ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres? –Dio un paso hasta ella –porque la que tiene el problema aquí, claramente eres tú, no yo.

—Sólo tenía un poco de curiosidad, eso es todo, no es como si fuera para tanto.

—Curiosidad, la curiosidad es el primer paso para el interés, y como creo que no quieres interesarte en mí, más vale omitas tu curiosidad.

—Bien, quiero ser amable –admitió ella enfadada –amable porque ciertamente todos aquí _estamos_ locos.

— _Estamos_ –repitió Draco.

—Los que estamos con el bonito uniforme –se señaló las ropas –hice un maldito hombre de puré de papa porque…

—No puede ser un hombre de nieve –completó él como si fuese la respuesta que cualquier persona daría.

—Exacto –sonrió –y la enfermera me preguntó por mi maldito medicamento –bufó –quiero alguien que claramente odie al mundo.

—Eres parte del mundo, técnicamente…

—Tendrías que odiarme a mí también –sonrió –es justo de lo que hablo. Me la recuerdas tanto.

—No quiero ser parte del recordatorio –anunció.

—Bien, no sé qué me pasa, la gente me agradaba, pero… ahora, mientras más veo a las personas…

—Más idiotas se te hacen –admitió él.

—Exacto, no sé por qué, pero creo que eres de esas personas que… odian al mundo por algo que sin duda no fue culpa del mundo.

—No me interesa –dio por zanjado el tema.

—Siguen aquí –sonrió Riddle –regresé por algo, pueden irse, Bella y yo ciertamente nos tardaremos un poco en solucionar el problema.

—Lo comprendo –contestó Draco y salió del lugar.

—Supongo que no hay problema alguno ¿cierto? Sólo sexo salvaje.

—No te importa –contestó Riddle.

—Bien, cierto, me iré a dormir, hasta mañana.

Tom le sonrió y ella se mordió el labio, dejó de acariciar la entrepierna del hombre y se fue, caminó rumbo a la mala habitación que le habían dado, pero al cruzar por el corredor que daba al jardín, lo vio sentado, sobre la mesa, fumando un cigarrillo, sin duda los cigarrillos estaban prohibidos, tanto para los enfermos, como para el personal.

—Tendrás que darme uno si no quieres que te acuse con alguien –sonrió y se sentó junto a él.

—Tendrás que fumarlo en otro lado –contestó.

—Apuesto que tienes un gran secreto ¿no es así? ¿Eres un superhéroe? -sonrió cuando él volteó a verla con cara de _tienes que estar jodiendome._

— ¿Qué clase de enfermedad mental tienes tú? –frunció el ceño.

—Depresión –informó.

—Tú no estás deprimida, sólo eres una niña tonta pensando que lo es, sintiéndose especial por decir algo así.

—Créeme que lo que menos deseo es sentirme especial, no de nuevo, al menos –él la observó.

—Todo el mundo quiere sentirse especial –contestó.

—Yo quería, sin duda –sujetó el cigarrillo que él le ofreció y acercó su rostro al de él, buscando intimidarlo, pero no lo logró, encendió el suyo con el de él, ignorando el encendedor.

—Ser especial no se hizo para todos.

—Es por eso que la palabra _especial,_ tiene ese significado ¿no es así? –se burló.

—Depende del contexto, claro –admitió.

— ¿Somos amigos ahora? –sonrió.

—No quieres ser mi amiga, lo digo en serio.

—Ya, no eres de los que quieren tener amigos –él negó –bien, solucionemos eso –le quitó el cigarro y lo besó –somos una clase especial de amigos ahora –murmuró desde los labios de Draco.

—No quiero una amistad ni especial ni poco especial, no quiero una amistad.

—Ya te besé –se burló.

—No lo recuerdo, es más, por mí, ni siquiera ocurrió.

— ¿Quieres que lo vuelva a hacer? –se regodeó.

—En realidad, no, no quiero, la primera parte era la mejor, no me molestas, no te molesto, los dos somos felices así.

—Quiero una charla decente en las mañanas y papas fritas para la comida.

—Hecho –asintió y se alejó, después de recuperar su cigarro.

El desayuno fue un desastre, aunque tuvo que comerlo, tenía hambre, y las papas fritas las había acordado a la hora de comer, no del desayuno.

—Cinco minutos de una plática decente tiene que bastarte –anunció él sentándose frente a ella.

—Ya no es de mañana –negó –serán quince –le tomó a su cereal.

—Como sea, puedo quedarme callado los diez sobrantes.

—No cuenta si te quedas callado.

—Estás chantajeándome mucho por un simple cigarro, además, no has puesto término, así que supongo que es sólo hoy.

—Encontraré algún método sucio para hacerte charlar conmigo.

—Hay muchas personas con las cuales hablar aquí –informó Draco.

—Hey, tú, Susan ¿podrías pasarme la pimienta? –preguntó Ginny a la mujer que estaba a unas sillas de ellos.

—Shhh, si pretendes que no la escuchaste, se marchará, es más, no te muevas, seguramente si dejas de moverte, ella no te verá –comenzó a reírse –nadie podrá verte y así podrás huir.

—Gracias, muy interesante la charla –se giró de nuevo a él –eres lo más cercano a una persona con dos neuronas.

—No hay nada en común entre nosotros ¿de qué podríamos hablarnos? –negó.

—De lo mucho que odiamos este lugar, no lo sé, comencemos con las habitaciones, son blancas.

—Me gusta ese color –contestó.

—Eres rubio platinado natural ¿cierto? –Lo observó atenta –oye –se subió sobre la mesa –tus ojos son grises, pensé que eran verdes.

—Estás intentando intimidarme, pero he estado con mujeres atractivas, una niña como tú, no lo logrará.

—Te removiste incómodo.

—Bien –se acercó a ella –tus ojos son café, como la bebida que más detesto, tienes pecas en la nariz, y se esparcen por tu rostro, tu cabello rojo parece un plumero –ella frunció el ceño –te muerdes las uñas, supongo que un tic nervioso, también el labio –señaló a sus labios –tienes los dientes un poco chuecos, tienes líneas de expresión de tanto fruncir el ceño, dime cuando comiences a sentirte incómoda y me detendré.

—Detente ahora.

—Tienes mal humor, y crees que las personas somos idiotas, pero no, tú eres idiota.

—Dije, para ahora –ordenó.

—Piensas que puedes decirme que hacer y cuando hacerlo –negó.

—Señor Malfoy, su desayuno.

—Por fin –soltó y dejó que le pusieran la charola.

—Servicio a domicilio, eres famoso o algo así ¿no?

—Piensas que porque te traen las cosas se tiene que ser famoso.

—Eres rico –contestó poniendo los ojos en blanco y él sonrió fanfarrón.

—Supongo que Hospital Mental Malfoy y Asociados no te ha dicho mucho ¿cierto?

—Oh, cierto, por eso estas aquí, papá te dio empleo en su empresa, tierno, e incompetente cachorrito.

—No soy incompetente, mucho menos tierno –aclaró.

—Vaya, el tocino luce realmente bien –se estiró y lo tomó del plato del rubio que puso mala cara.

—Puedes tenerlo –le empujó la charola.

—A eso le llamo yo ser todo un caballero –se burló.

—Detesto que alguien meta la mano a mis alimentos.

—Eso quiere decir que no te gusta el sexo oral ¿cierto? –se burló.

—No encuentro el chiste de sacar a tema el sexo.

—Es divertido –se encogió de hombros.

—Claro que lo es –se burló.

—Creo que sigues siendo virgen ¿sabes?

—Hay muchas cosas que ni siquiera imaginas en el mundo del sexo.

— ¿Eres sadomasoquista acaso? Porque nunca he leído ese libro idiota, sombras y algo así –se encogió de hombros –pero no se puede ser tan patético ¿no?

—Me refería que el sexo es divertido cuando no tienes que hacerlo en la alfombra de una oficina en mitad de un hospital mental –sonrió.

—Ya, sabes que me acuesto con Riddle ¿no?

—No lo sabía –admitió y le quitó un panqué del plato –tengo hambre –gruñó cuando ella le golpeó la mano.

—Eres quien odia que metan mano en tu comida, y… ¿por qué lo dijiste si no lo sabías? Es mucha coincidencia que saliera al tema tan casual.

—Lo sospeché ayer, quería jugar mi suerte, gané.

—Riddle es asombroso en el sexo –se encogió de hombros –y no tiene que ver que odie al mundo, él hace bien su trabajo ¿sabes a lo que me refiero?

—Lo sé –admitió –así que posiblemente próximamente seas la señora Riddle ¿no?

—Claro que no –frunció el ceño –una cosa es divertirse, otra ser tomada en serio.

—Así que no te gusta que te tomen en serio.

— ¿A quién le gusta? –Se burló –no me casaría, no con él al menos.

—Supongo que entonces todo nació por curiosidad –elevó las cejas.

—Vas a quedarte ¿cierto? –interrogó cuando lo vio observando su reloj.

—Tienes un serio problema de inseguridad, sólo veo mi maldito reloj.

—Por qué planeas irte ¿no? –él levantó la vista y sonrió divertido, un segundo después, negó.

* * *

Hola, muchas gracias por sus reviews: **Dellaween, This is Chewbacca, LadyAnneMari, Funeralcolor, R0llercoster e Im Unloveable,** espero siga siendo de su agrado.


End file.
